wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121125051929/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121128182955
Me: Um... *sees WG already left* We have more villains here than the Butcher and Two Brains... *motions to MQ, BLHG, and LRW* Riley: Oh yeah... Me: *jumps into action pose* MQ: What... are you doing? Me: What do you think? MQ: Didn't I ask you? Me: What if I asked you? MQ: Why are you talking in questions? Do you realize it's getting annoying? Me: Why do you think? What if I want to annoy people? Don't you see that this is how you talk ALL THE TIME? MQ: Are you mocking me??? Me: Does it look like I'm mocking you? MQ: If it didn't, would I ask? Me: Aren't you Ms. Question? MQ: Does a mouse like cheese? DTB: Well, obviously!! Me: Did you know that most mice don't care for cheese? And– DTB: WHAT?!?! Me: Is it polite to interrupt people's conversations? And didn't you know that most mice would prefer bread or fruit to cheese any day? DTB: But... But... That's preposterous!! Me: But true, right Narrator? Narrator: Uh, I don't know a whole lot about mice... So why don't we see how Li'l Mittens is doing? Butcher: Is he gonna be okay? Me: ...probably? Butcher: He should be back by now! What if he got lost, or hurt, or catnapped by some evil mice that made a secret agency down there??? Everyone: *is waving it off* Nah, that couldn't be possible, nice don't start secret agencies and kidnap kittens! Me: *whispers* ...That was... weird. How'd he guess? Narrator: Um, this whole show is a little strange, so... I don't know... SB: *comes in with more snacks* Hey, I ran out of chocolate chips, so I made some cake pops! Me: 8D *hurries over to get one* Yum, these are awesome!!! LRW: *takes three that look almost alike* These are delicious, tasty, and quite good tasting! Butcher: *takes one* Hm. PEPPERONI SPRIKLE PIZZAZZ!! *little pieces of pepperoni fall onto the cake pop* Me: Ew, meat on cake??? Butcher: Well, yeah, I am the Butcher. Me: *edges away and eats cake pop* BLHG: *tries to take one, but accidentally knocks a bunch over* Oh, sorry! Maybe I shoulda used my right hand... SB: It's fine! *arranges them back in place* Narrator: Don't I get one??? Me: Well, yeah! Of course! But you might want to wait till WG is back, I can't reach that high. DTB: *takes a few and turns them into cheese* *eats them in one gulp* Narrator: Okay, so LETS SEE WHAT LI'L MITTENS IS DOING. *scene changes before anyone can interrupt* LM: So... What is this place? Cocoa: This, sadly, is where the mice keep us cats after they catnap us. LM: Huh? Catnapped? No, no, no, Mr. Squeaky was showing me how to get home! CC: Squeaky?!?! Midnight: Little one, Squeaky is the most evil and vicious of all the mice, did you not hear what happened to the Professor? LM: What? No...? MD: The professor was a good man, he– Random calico cat: He gave us food whenever we came by his lab! :) MD: Yes. Squeaky was his mouse, forever holding a grudge against us for helping the doctor recapture him, and holding a grudge against him because he loved cats. Sia, his Siamese, was lost many years ago, and he promised to take care of us stray felines ever since. LM: That's sad... What happened next? MD: Squeaky was the Professor's lab mouse, and in an experiment, he pushed a button that specifically said do not press. The good Professor's mind has ever since been fused with that evil mouse's. CC: Except here, in this story, both exist at once. And that's why we tried to find Doc, but got captured by Squeaky and some weird mice in black outfits. LM: Oh. RCC: Do you know the way out? LM: No... *turns to other cats* But Mr. Squeaky was so nice to me! I was supposed to bring him back to my humans, and he volunteered to show me a shortcut out! MD: Aye. He might pretend to be good, but he is the most evil rodent one could ever meet. LM: 9.9 B-but what about my person, Butcher? He's probably panicking! CC: But don't worry, we'll all get out of here in no time. And– Narrator: Sorry to interrupt, but we're out of time! CC: Oh, sorry. Narrator: No problem. Will LM ever get out of the Cattrap? What are the mice planning, and can it be stopped? Will WordGirl come back so I can get my cake pop? Why does the Butcher put pepperoni on cake? Yuck... Butcher: Well I think it's good! Narrator: ...Okay... Tune in next time, for more of the exciting adventures of... WordGirl! ~TheLivingMe